


She's Real

by piercethenightvale



Category: Mask - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercethenightvale/pseuds/piercethenightvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was real when everyone else was fake. She was kind when everyone else was cruel.He wasn't supposed to love her, but he was already falling</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Real

Min Woo didn’t know what had come over him today, but he was looking at Eun Ha differently. He never expecting to be able to even tolerate her, but he was slowly beginning to enjoy their time together. And when he saw her fall in the water earlier… he didn’t know he was still capable of being that terrified. He didn’t know what had happened today, but he was starting to like her.  
And now here she was, leaning against his shoulder. Her skin was hot to the touch, but Min Woo could tell by her shivering that she must be freezing. Why couldn’t Eun Ha have just listened to him when he told her to take her clothes off? It would have been uncomfortable, but she might not have gotten sick. They were stranded in the middle of nowhere and there was no way Min Woo would be able to get her medical care. He knew what he needed to do, but he didn’t want to do it.  
“Sorry,” he whispered before slowly pushing her off of his shoulder. He tried to look away as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt, but he found it was more awkward accidentally touching her than seeing her. She wasn’t wearing any of the fancy underwear he had pictured her in. surprisingly, she had opted for a simple black bra and her panties didn’t even match. His hands stilled over the clasp of her bra. When did he start picturing what she looked like under her clothes? When did he start caring about what kind of underwear she wore? At some point in the undressing, her head had fallen back on his shoulder. Was it his imagination or was Eun Ha leaning into him?  
“Eun Ha?” he asked slowly, his hands finding its way down to her hip. At the new contact, she again pressed farther into him.  
“Cold,” she murmured. It was so quiet he almost didn’t hear it. He pressed the hand not on her waist to her forehead. Was it better or worse that she was now ice cold? She nuzzled her head against his hand. Then it clicked for her. She was cold, and he was warm. She needed to warm up, and Min Woo knew how. He quickly took off the remainder of her clothing and began slipping off his own. She responded immediately to the new warmth surrounding her. Min Woo froze as her arm wrapped around him. He hated physical contact, but he found himself wanting to pull her closure, to hold her like a man held a woman.  
He carefully pulled her arms so she was sitting between his legs. She slumped against his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her torso. He could just barely feel the swell of her breasts along his arms. He felt himself involuntarily laying his head on top of hers. She was sick, he shouldn’t be enjoying this. But Min Woo still felt his arms tighten even farther around her. He shouldn’t be enjoying this, but he did. He enjoyed laying with her like this, he enjoyed feeling her bare body flush against his. He enjoyed the closeness he’d never experienced before.  
He wasn’t stupid, he knew at some point there’d be an expectation that he would have a child with Eun Ha. The company needed an heir, and he was set to be in charge of the company. He knew that someday his relationship with his wife would have to get physical, but he’d never imagined he’d enjoy it. Both Min Woo and Eun Ha knew their duty, but neither found pleasure in it. But now, with her here, he thought maybe he could love her, in every sense of the word. He’d never admit it to her, but he was already starting to fall.  
He was acutely aware of her scent surrounding him. The river had washed of most of the perfume she had been wearing, but he didn’t care. He’d never much cared for the synthetic scents that the women he was surrounded by doused themselves in, but Eun Ha was different. Her perfume was different than anything he had ever smelled before. It was natural and intoxicating. Every time he smelled the slight sense of her jasmine scent around him, he couldn’t help his eyes from fluttering shut and breathing her in. he could still smell it slightly now, mixed with something so natural and distinctly feminine.  
Then it hit him, why he liked her. She was real. For months, Min Woo had been trying to figure out her motives, but she didn’t have them. In his world of manipulation, she was genuine. He’d spent so much time trying to figure her out, her realness had passed him by. Every moment he thought she was putting on act, she was being real. She was really that kind and honest. She was real, and he wouldn’t distrust her anymore. For better or worse, she was his wife, and he needed to be on her side as she was on his.  
Against his better judgement, he placed the gentlest of kisses on her hair. One wasn’t enough, and Min Woo found he could stop himself from placing his lips on her again and again. On her hair, her forehead, her cheek. He didn’t touch her lips, Min Woo knew he couldn’t with her asleep, but kissing her was addicting. For the first time, he’d found a woman he wanted to touch and hold, and even thought their circumstances right now weren’t ideal, he decided that a night spent holding her like this wasn’t so bad.


End file.
